


I Need You is the Winchester I Love You

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: Ghosts of Winchester Past [2]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I need you, Winchester I love you, sad!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which Angela finds out exactly why Dean disappeared on her, but still wonders what is going on between Dean and Sam</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Need You is the Winchester I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> In which Angela finds out exactly why Dean disappeared on her, but still wonders what is going on between Dean and Sam

 

 

 

I Need You is the Winchester I Love You

                It was her turn to dig again. Angela didn’t remember digging up graves being quite so tiring. She had really gotten out of shape since she stopped hunting. Dean kept watch, occasionally moving his flashlight back and forth. Angela tried not to think about the pain in her back or the fatigue in her arms as she dug. This was the fourth grave they’d dug up in as many days in this god-forsaken town. It was like a spirit hot-spot.

                “There has to be something more going on here,” Angela thought out loud. Dean looked over his shoulder at her and nodded.

                “Yeah,” he agreed. “Can’t figure out what the hell it is, though. We’re missing something. There’s no connection. They all died different ways, none of them knew each other. Hell, none of them even died in the same place.”

                “Well, whatever it is, we need to find out soon,” Angela said as her shovel hit the hard lid of a pine box. Dean hopped down into the grave and together, they pulled the lid off of the coffin, revealing the almost bare bones of Eliza Moore, the latest in a string of ghosts that had been terrorizing Crested Butte, Colorado. They salted and burned the bones before trudging back to the Impala.

* * *

 

                Back in their dingy motel room, Angela sat in front of her laptop and stared at her cell phone, debating silently whether or not to call Sam. If she was going to call him, it would have to be now while Dean was out getting food. She had the distinct feeling that he would be pissed if she called Sam.

                He still hadn’t told Angela what was going on between the two of them. And he didn’t know that she and Sam had stayed in touch over the last few years. She stared at her phone a few moments longer, then sighed and stuffed it back into her pocket. She could do her own damn research, and she wasn’t going to be lazy and fall back on Sam.

                After scrolling through what seemed like endless pages of useless crap on Google, she clicked on a link and started reading through the website it brought up. _This might be something_ , she thought. As she continued to read, Dean came through the door with bags of greasy fast food. She groaned internally. If nothing else, she wished Sam was here so that she could actually something healthy.

                “Any luck?” Dean asked, tossing her one of the bags.

                “Maybe,” Angela replied. She unwrapped her burger and took a bite. “I was trying to think of what might cause completely unrelated ghosts to all congregate in one place and I came across this.” She turned the laptop toward him so he could see. “It talks about spells that use souls as power. It’s similar to blood magic, but on a much grander scale. The more spirits you have, the stronger the spell is. It even says that if you have enough souls, you can open a door to heaven or hell, even purgatory.”

                “Ugh, no more purgatory. We’ve dealt with that already.”

                “Well, that could be what they are after. Maybe they want to bring back the Leviathan. Like, they could think there will be some kind of reward in it for them.”

                “So, what you’re saying is that our vengeful spirit problem is actually a witch problem?”

                “Maybe.” Angela shrugged. “I haven’t found anything else that makes sense. The whole thing reminds me of the movie Thirteen Ghosts. You know, I need x number of spirits to power this crazy fucking doomsday machine.”

                “Yeah, that’s comforting. Now we just have to figure out who the witch is.” Dean looked at her like he expected her to know who it was already. _What kind of genius does he think I am?_ She thought.

                “Right. I haven’t the faintest idea where to start looking first.” She paused for a moment and looked at him thoughtfully. _Maybe I am a genius after all._ “Although, if I were a witch and I needed ghosts to power my doomsday machine and some jackass kept icing my fuel source, I’d probably go looking for them eventually.”

                “So, we keep doing what we’re doing and set a trap. I like it,” Dean said smiling. Angela just looked at him.

                “Well, now that we have an action plan, we need to talk.”

                “About what?” Dean tossed the wrapper from his burger into the trash can and wiped his hands on his shirt, avoiding eye contact with Angela. Which meant he knew exactly what about.

                “Two choices. Either tell me what’s going on with you and Sam or tell me why you disappeared on me.” She sat quietly and waited for him to decide which. Her tone had made it crystal clear that he wasn’t getting out of it, and she figured he would tell her about Sam. After a few moments that seemed like an eternity, Dean sighed and leaned forward.

                “There was an archangel, Michael, who wanted me to be his host. I told him there was no way in Hell I would ever give him permission. Figured, what the hell is he gonna do about it? He said… he said he would take everyone I had ever cared about. One by one, he’d take them. He’d torture them and they would die a slow agonizing death. And he told me he’d keep taking people from me until there was no one left or I said yes.”

                Dean still wouldn’t look her in the eye, but she could see tears on his face.

                “I don’t understand. What did you do?”

                “I told him he could shove it up his holy ass.” The tears were coming faster now. “People died because of it. He did exactly what he had promised he would. He started with a couple of people that Sammy and I had saved, and then he killed a fellow hunter. Someone who had helped me on a few cases. Well, more like I helped him. He was practically a kid.”

                “Jeremiah,” Angela said in a matter-of-fact tone. Dean nodded.

                “I had to get away from you. And I had to make it look like I didn’t care. I had to protect you, Ang.” She didn’t say anything for a while. She just watched him as he cried.

                “What happened to the archangel? And why did you wait so long to come back?”

                “He possess my half-brother, Adam. They are both still in the cage. And I knew that after I just abandoned you like that you would hate me.”

                Angela walked over to him and cupped his face in one hand, making him looking at her as she sat next to him. His green eyes held so much pain, it broke her heart to look at them.

                “Dean, you know I could never hate you. God knows I tried after you left, but all I did was miss you. I need you, Dean. I always did.”

                “I… I need you, too.”


End file.
